HanSa Mental Hospital: JunHao Ver
by swxxtcandy
Summary: "Sudah banyak pelamar sepertimu yang ingin bekerja disini, dan sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk keluar dari sini, kecuali segelintir orang yang bahkan aku sendiri khawatir mereka akan tertular kegilaan pasien disini" / SVT fanfic! / JunHao! GS for Uke! / Insipired by Joker–Harley Quinn! / Warn: Mature Content inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_JY present_

 **HanSa Mental Hospital: JunHao Ver.**

.

 **Cast** : JUNHAO!  
 **Other Cast:** Seungcheol! Jisoo! Jihoon! Mingyu! Seungkwan! Lai Kuan Lin!  
 **Rate** : M  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter One**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! Mature Content! etc.  
Inspired by Joker–Harley Quinn.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Minghao, kau gila."

"Terima kasih, kau orang kedelapan yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Jihoon _eonni_ ," Minghao mengedip manis pada Jihoon, gadis berkulit pucat yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya, mengantarkan Minghao dengan rasa tak ikhlas sebesar besarnya menuju tempat kerja barunya.

" _For God sake_ , kau benar benar jadi gila setelah lulus dari psikologi ya?"

"Hey, harusnya _eonni_ bangga aku bisa bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa HanSa. Masuk sana tidak mudah tau," bibir Minghao mengerucut, bentuk protesnya pada Jihoon yang terus _cursing_ di balik kemudinya.

Jihoon mengerang kesal, sesekali ia melirik Minghao yang justru tampak antusias dengan wajah secerah matahari di musim panas. "Bahkan HanSa tak bisa disebut sebagai rumah sakit jiwa, bodoh! Penjara, disana penjara untuk orang sakit jiwa kelas berat, Hao!"

"Lalu aku harus membatalkannya? Tidak, terima kasih. Gajinya lumayan kalau _eonni_ mau tau," yang lebih muda mendengus, diabaikannya Jihoon yang semakin menggeram kesal.

"Kau– ah, terserah kau saja brengsek."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Minghao menatap bangunan rumah sakit jiwa dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Disini lah dia, rumah sakit jiwa HanSa. Oh astaga, bahkan penampilan rumah sakit jiwa itu saja sangat manis dan menentramkan, ia jadi heran kenapa tempat sebagus ini harus menjadi 'penjara' untuk orang sakit jiwa.

Jihoon sudah meninggalkannya dua menit lalu, dengan segala amukannya dan _cursing_ nya, gadis pucat itu melaju pergi bersama mobilnya. Minghao menarik nafasnya dalam, mengumpulkan oksigen yang cukup untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Jadi Minghao, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja disini. _Hwaiting_!" ucapnya asyik bermonolog ria dengan tangan terkepal, menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak segugup itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pos penjaga di gerbang rumah sakit itu. Wah, bahkan rumah sakit jiwa yang satu ini punya penjagaan yang nampaknya sangat ketat.

"Permisi, saya Xu Minghao, dokter baru," pria dalam pos penjagaan terkesiap dari tidur siangnya. Ia menatap Minghao tajam, dari atas sampai ujung kakinya. Jujur, Minghao sampai risih mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Ah, kau dokter baru itu nona? Nama saya Lai Kuan Lin, mari saya antarkan ke dalam," Minghao tersenyum tipis, kurvanya bergerak mengucap terima kasih pelan. Gerbang setinggi lima meter dihadapan Minghao bergerak mundur, membuka jalan bagi Minghao yang terkagum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Yeoja_ itu melangkah di belakang Kuan Lin, mengikuti langkah sang penjaga pos yang ternyata lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Tak sampai satu menit, Kuan Lin dan Minghao sudah sampai di depan pintu besar bercat putih gading, persis seperti cat keseluruhan bangunan rumah sakit jiwa itu.

"Ini adalah ruang pusat, silahkan masuk Minghao–ssi."

"Oh terima kasih, Kuan Lin–ssi," Minghao mengangguk hormat sebelum Kuan Lin pergi meninggalkannya, kembali ke pos penjaganya mungkin. Sekali lagi, Minghao menarik nafasnya dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

"Permisi," Minghao mendorong pintu raksasa itu, kepalanya melongok kedalam, mencari objek apa saja yang bisa ia kenali.

"Ah, Minghao–ssi? Masuklah!" Sebuah suara berkharisma menyambutnya. Minghao melangkah masuk, bibirnya tak lepas melengkungkan senyuman pada seorang pria yang tampaknya hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Minghao. _Namja_ yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Minghao duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja pria tersebut, berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik rumah sakit jiwa HanSa. Minghao sendiri sebenarnya kaget saat melihat pemilik rumah sakit 'mengerikan' terkenal ini ternyata hanya seorang pria muda dengan lesung pipi yang sangat manis.

"Baik, perkenalkan nama saya Choi Seungcheol. Kau bisa memanggilku tuan Seungcheol di lingkungan rumah sakit ini, tapi kalau diluar, kau bisa memanggilku Seungcheol _oppa_."

"Ah baik, tuan."

Tuan Seungcheol memajukan tubuhnya, meminta fokus Minghao sepenuhnya. Jantung Minghao berdegup, ia yakin, pasti tuan Seungcheol akan membicarakan hal serius padanya.

"Aku tak perlu pengenalan panjang lebar mengenai rumah sakit ini kan?"

Minghao menggeleng.

"Sudah banyak pelamar sepertimu yang ingin bekerja disini, dan sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk keluar dari sini, kecuali segelintir orang yang bahkan aku sendiri khawatir mereka akan tertular kegilaan pasien disini," tuan Seungcheol menarik nafasnya sejenak, menjeda ucapannya yang masih lumayan panjang.

"Aku harap kau akan bertahan, karena kami memang membutuhkan tenaga disini. Semua pasien sama, mereka memiliki tingkat ketidakwarasan yang ekstrem tentu saja. Tak ada yang mudah ditangani disini. Jadi–," Minghao menahan nafasnya, menanti kalimat final dari bibir tuan Seungcheol.

"–nyamankanlah dirimu secepat mungkin."

Minghao meremas jarinya, berusaha meredakan kegugupan yang perlahan menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rasanya dingin, persis seperti bilah pisau yang ditempelkan ke kulitmu.

"Dan ini data pasienmu, Minghao–ssi. Juga beberapa peralatan yang kau butuhkan mungkin, semuanya ada di dalam map," Minghao mengulurkan tangannya, menerima map merah yang disodorkan tuan Seungcheol. Jemarinya bergerak mantap, membuka lembar penutup map. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah foto seorang pria dengan surai semu hijau dan hidung mancung.

"Namanya Wen Junhui, ia ada di bangsal 17–A. Kim Mingyu akan mengantarkanmu kesana, ia sudah menunggu diluar," Minghao terkesiap, belum sempat ia baca data pasien barunya, ia sudah ditugaskan mengunjungi pria bernama Wen Junhui.

Minghao menunduk hormat, menyampaikan salam perpisahaan pada sang atasan. Ia melangkahkan tungkainya berat ke arah pintu dimana ia masuk tadi. Baru saja jemarinya meraih gagang pintu, ia sudah dipanggil kembali oleh tuan Seungcheol. Minghao menoleh, menemukan Seungcheol yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Warna rambut _blonde_ mu sangat bagus, cocok denganmu Minghao–ssi."

Minghao tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, Mingyu–ssi," kini Minghao tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria setinggi tiang dengan kulit tan dan wajah manis, menuju bangsal pasien Minghao.

"Ya?"

"Berapa banyak pelamar yang mengundurkan diri dari sini?"

"Cukup banyak, tidak tidak.. Banyak, Minghao–ssi," Minghao mengangguk lucu, tak menyadari bahwa Mingyu sedari tadi sibuk melirik map merah di tangannya. "Yah, sebagian besar disebabkan oleh pasienmu."

"Kau tau pasienku?"

"Yah, map merah. Pasien dengan map merah yang tersisa hanya psikopat itu," Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu bangsal, Minghao yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap nomor yang tertera di pintu bangsal.

"17–A."

"Yap, hanya sampai disini aku mengantarmu. Selamat bersenang–senang, _okay_? Ada bel perawat di dalam bangsal, dan ada _remote_ darurat yang sudah diberikan tuan Seungcheol _right_? Gunakan disaat kau mulai merasa terancam atau sejenisnya."

Semengerikan itu kah?

"Sampai jumpa, Minghao–ssi!" Minghao melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi, ia membuka mapnya. Meski sekilas, ia membaca profile pasiennya yang ternyata tak sebanyak yang ia kira. Yah, meski di halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, tumpukan kertas riwayat pasien terlihat.

Minghao menghela nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya menggesekkan kartu pegawainya yang diberikan tuan Seungcheol pada perangkat pengunci bangsal bersamaan dengan _remote_ darurat yang tersembunyi di balik kantung jas putihnya.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Minghao duduk di kursi ditengah bangsal, berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi dari Mingyu, dan– oh astaga, bisakah pemuda itu berhenti tersenyum miring seperti itu? Minghao tak bisa fokus dengan data yang ia baca.

"Wen Junhui–ssi–"

"Jun _oppa_ , sayang," Minghao menarik nafasnya, masih dengan senyuman ia menatap Jun ramah. Padahal kenyataannya, ia ingin melemparkan kursi yang ia duduki ke kepala Jun.

" _Okay_ , Jun _oppa_. Perkenalkan, nama saya Xu Minghao. Ku lihat, kau dari Anshan eh? Saya dari Shenzen."

"Eum, baik cantik."

Bahkan baru beberapa menit Minghao duduk di bangsal ini, tapi ia rasa ia sudah mulai gila. Ya, ia gila karena pasien di depannya kini. Senyum itu, tatapan tajam itu, hidung itu, wajah itu, tubuh itu.. Minghao pasti sudah mulai gila.

"Em, _okay_. Ku harap kau bisa sembuh secepat–"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kabar tentang pasien yang sembuh disini. Kecuali jika kau yang merawat kurasa. Siapa saja pasienmu?"

"Ah, baru kau Jun–ssi."

Jun menautkan alisnya tak suka, tubuhnya yang semula duduk tegak kini ia dekatkan pada permukaan meja, yang otomatis semakin dekat dengan jarak pandang Minghao.

"Kubilang Jun _oppa_ , bukan?" Minghao mendadak mengerut di kursinya, tatapan mengintimidasi sang pasien benar–benar membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Minghao mengangguk pelan seraya menunduk.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu, atau aku yang akan menghukummu sayang," Minghao mulai merogoh saku jas putihnya, mencari keberadaan _remote_ darurat yang tampaknya perlu ia pegang sekarang. Siapa tau ia akan menekannya detik ini juga bukan?

"Apa yang kau cari? Jangan bilang _remote_ darurat! Seungcheol sialan itu," Jun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di paha, menunjukkan pada Minghao apa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

 _Remote_ darurat Minghao. Oh, dan bonus kartu pegawainya.

Minghao semakin mengerut dalam duduknya. Ia kalah, seringai Jun menunjukkan itu. Sial, bahkan ini baru beberapa menit sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu!

"Tolong kembalikan, Jun–ssi," suara Minghao bergetar, ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Jun yang semula menyeringai, kembali menautkan alisnya dalam. Minghao mengatupkan bibirnya canggung, baru sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"J–Jun _oppa_ , tolong kembalikan padaku..."

Jun tertawa, cukup keras hingga menggema disana. _Namja_ itu meletakkan kartu pegawai dan _remote_ darurat Minghao di meja. Buru–buru Minghao mengambil kembali baang miliknya sebelum Jun mengubah keputusannya.

Tawa Jun berhenti, tatapan tajamnya kembali menusuk Minghao yang mengenggam kartu pegawainya erat erat.

"Kau bohong, _baby girl_."

Minghao segera berlari ke arah pintu bangsal, meninggalkan Jun yang diam saja di kursinya. Minghao tak ingin menoleh, secepat kilat ia membuka pintu bangsal dan keluar dari sana dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh gemetar. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk, cukup keras suaranya mengisi lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

" _God God God_ , Jihoon _eonni please help me_..."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hayyy, JY muncul dengan satu FF baru nih! Mian kalau nggak mirip sama Joker–Harley soalnya memang cuma terinsiprasi aja ehe.  
Entah kenapa punya ide untuk bikin FF satu ini, dan akhirnya selesai dalam waktu 2 hari.  
Kurang ngebut apa coba?:""

.

.

Untuk sementara JunHao dulu kayy? Dari kemarin ngebet pengen bikin FF untuk kapel ini. Kasian mereka jarang ada FFnya:"  
Dan untuk kapel lain.. Entahlah mau bikin atau tida he /slap.  
Mungkin sih bikin, tapi ntah kapan. Mau fokus ke lapak sebelah, soalnya ini cuma selingan aja, buat cari ide wkwk.  
Enaknya gimana ya? Bikin untuk kapel lain tida ya?

.

.

Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	2. Chapter 2

_JY present_

 **HanSa Mental Hospital: JunHao Ver.**

.

 **Cast** : JUNHAO!  
 **Other Cast:** Seungcheol! Jisoo! Jihoon! Mingyu! Seungkwan! Lai Kuan Lin!  
 **Rate** : M  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Two**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** OC bertebaran! Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! Mature Content! etc.  
Inspired by Joker–Harley Quinn.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Minghao menatap kosong kopi dihadapannya. Kini jadwal untuk para dokter beristirahat. Ditemani Mingyu dan beberapa dokter yang baru ia kenal, mereka menikmati makan siang mereka bersama di kantin.

"Jadi Minghao–ssi, bagaimana pasien barumu hm?" gadis dengan surai cokelat madu di ujung meja menyahut, menyadarkan Minghao dari lamunannya. Minghao meringis menjawabnya.

"Gila."

"Oh _well_ , tentu saja."

"Sangat gila."

"Mungkin kau harus melihat bagaimana _hyperactive_ nya pasienku, Hao," gadis itu tertawa ringan, seakan pekerjaannya bukanlah masalah besar untuk dihadapi. Minghao jadi iri dengannya.

"Ya, pasien Jisoo–ssi bukan main gilanya," kali ini gadis dengan pipi bulat di sebelah Minghao angkat bicara. Alisnya menukik lucu, menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

"Berkacalah, pasienmu juga tak kalah parah Seungkwan–ssi! Memutilasi hewan tak bersalah? Pfft, bahkan ia nyaris melukai kelinci yang dirawat di halaman tengah," Seungkwan melempar bungkus biskuitnya pada Mingyu. Dengan gerakan kacau, _namja_ itu menghindar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasienmu yang justru menusukmu berulang dengan suntik saat pemberian vitamin rutin hah?!"

Minghao menyandarkan kepala di meja. Rasanya berat, apalagi mendengar kasus kawan sepekerjaannya yang lain. Kemana Minghao yang optimis tadi pagi? Bahkan sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan tengah hari. Mungkin semangat –bodoh– Minghao sudah menguap karena sengatan sinar mentari.

"Semangatlah Minghao–ssi. Aku memang belum pernah merawat pasienmu sebelumnya, tapi mengingat banyaknya dokter baru yang ia depak, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk menebak dirinya," Minghao mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Jisoo.

"Kau harus berbicara dengannya sekali, Jisoo–ssi."

"Ide bagus! Aku akan ikut denganmu nanti, Minghao–ssi. Lee Seokmin bodoh itu sudah _overdosis_ vitamin, aku bisa memberikannya nanti."

Minghao menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan habis, dan ia belum siap kembali ke bangsal –brengsek– Jun. Setidaknya tawaran Jisoo untuk menemaninya kesana cukup menghibur dirinya agar tak mengerut ketakutan di dalam bangsal.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

Minghao menggigit bibirnya takut. Ternyata membawa Jisoo ke bangsal Jun tak semulus yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan _namja_ surai semu hijau itu langsung menatap Jisoo tajam saat gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di bangsal Jun.

"Ah kenalkan, saya Hong Jisoo. Saya dokter dari Lee Seokmin."

"Ya kalau begitu keluarlah, tidak ada yang bernama Lee Seokmin disini."

Minghao melirik Jisoo yang mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Bahkan dokter satu itu juga tak mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi Jun.

"Ah baiklah–"

Minghao melotot. Tidak tidak, jangan bilang Jisoo akan–

"–Kalau begitu saya pamit. Tadi saya hanya ingin menemani Minghao saja. Sampai jumpa, Minghao–ssi."

–meninggalkannya.

Minghao mengenggam tangan Jisoo erat. Sayang, Jisoo tak peka. Ia justru terus tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman Minghao, berjalan meninggalkan bangsal Jun. Minghao membatu di tempat. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia kembali ke meja di tengah bangsal.

"Kenapa kau membawa orang lain kemari? Aku tak suka."

Minghao benci suara penuh dominasi dan tegas itu.

"Tatap aku saat aku bicara, _qin ai_ ," Minghao mendongak, menatap Jun yang duduk di kursi. Sial, Minghao merasa ia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan menyembunyikan nilai jelek dari orang tuanya. Dan lagi, Minghao bisa melihat kilat amarah di manik Jun.

"A–ah, sekarang waktunya untuk pemberian vitamin rutin. Aku akan menyiapkan jarum dan vitaminnya dulu," Jun berdiri, langkahnya gontai meninggalkan Minghao yang tengah menyiapkan vitamin. Jemari Minghao bergetar. Bahkan cairan vitamin yang sudah berpindah ke dalam suntikan ikut berguncang.

"Aku tak butuh vitamin," nafas Minghao tercekat saat Jun berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bahkan ia baru sadar kalau jarum suntik dalam genggamannya sudah berpindah tangan.

Yang Minghao rasakan setelahnya adalah ngilu luar biasa di perpotongan lehernya. Dinginnya jarum suntik yang menembus kulitnya sukses membuat lutut Minghao bergetar. Jun merengkuh pinggang Minghao, membantu gadis itu menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Jun meletakkan jarum suntik kembali dalam bak instrument. Minghao bisa merasakan nafas Jun yang mendekat dan sapuan benda yang terasa panas, basah, dan lunak di perpotongan lehernya. Lidah Jun. Kecupan ringan diberikan Jun di tempat dimana jarum suntik tadi mengalirkan vitamin ke dalam tubuh Minghao.

"Kau yang butuh vitamin, _baby girl_. Lihat tubuh kurus ini."

Nafas Minghao semakin tercekat saat Jun mulai memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan di tengkuknya. Jemari Minghao berpindah mencengkram pinggiran meja. Tubuhnya lemas, lututnya pun semakin bergetar di balik celana kain yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa _qin ai_? Kau butuh vitamin lebih? Kau kelihatan lemas," jemari tangan kanan Jun merambat naik, menyentuh leher jenjang Minghao dengan gerakan selembut kapas.

"He–hentikan, ku..mohon hhh," Jun tersenyum miring mendengar nafas Minghao yang tersenggal. Tangan kirinya yang semula menyangga pinggang ramping Minghao, kini merambat turun, menelusup di balik celana kain gadis itu.

Minghao memekik tertahan merasakan jemari Jun yang terasa panas menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya. Perlahan, jemari itu bergerak menggesek di sana. Minghao melemas, kakinya kini terasa seperti _jelly_. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke bawah seakan kehilangan tenaga.

Jun berjongkok, jemarinya berpindah menjambak surai _blonde_ Minghao. Rahangnya mengeras melihat Minghao yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu jatuh ke bawah, _baby_ ," Jun menggendong tubuh lemas Minghao cepat. Di lemparkannya tubuh Minghao ke kasurnya di pojok bangsal. Minghao berusaha bangkit, lengannya ia gerakkan, menopang tubuhnya yang sialnya tersungkur kembali ke kasur.

Jun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tubuh Minghao kembali terlempar, kini ia tengkurap di pangkuan Jun.

 _Slap!_

"A–akhh~"

"Hey hey, siapa yang menyuruhmu mendesah sayang? Kau harus dihukum. Berhitung untukku."

 _Slap!_

"Sa.. sa–"

 _Slap!_

"Ngghh!" Jun kembali menjambak surai Minghao. Mendongakkan wajah gadis itu yang kini telah berpeluh, air mata mengalir turun di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak berhitung, kau terlambat."

Bibir Minghao bergetar, mengucapkan kata maaf dengan suaranya yang telah serak. Jun melemparkan cengkramannya di surai Minghao, menghentak kepala gadis itu untuk kembali menunduk kebawah.

"Ulangi hitunganmu."

 _Slap!_

"Sa– _hiks_ –tu."

 _Slap!_

"Nnhh du– dua, _hiks_."

 _Slap!_

"Ti– tiga _hiks_."

 _Slap!_

"E– enghh, mpath _hiks_."

 _Slap!_

"Li _hiks_ – lima."

Jun membaringkan tubuh Minghao lembut di kasur. Air mata gadis itu kembali turun, wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Jun mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Minghao pelan. Refleks, tubuh Minghao berjengit merasakan sentuhan kulit Jun di pipinya.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu, mengerti?" Jun merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Minghao yang sudah basah oleh peluh dan air mata. Minghao mengangguk samar. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat, menahan gemetar dari tubuhnya.

"Hey," ibu jari Jun mengusap bibir Minghao lembut. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu, kau melukai dirimu sendiri," Jun mengecup bibir tebal Minghao, memberikan sedikit lumatan disana dan merasakan rasa amis darah karena lecet di bibir Minghao.

"Pe– pergi _hiks_ , pergi!" Minghao mendorong tubuh Jun dengan sisa tenanganya. Seringai Jun terbit kembali. Nafasnya kini semakin berantakan.

"Kau mengusirku?" Jun tertawa nyaring, telapaknya mengacak surai semu hijaunya sendiri. Dicengkramnya rahang Minghao erat, membiarkan erangan kesakitan lolos dari celah bibir Minghao. "Kau, kau baru saja mengusirku? Aku mencoba bersikap lembut disini."

Minghao menendang tubuh Jun, tak cukup keras tapi berhasil mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu terlempar jatuh dari kasur. Bunyi berdebam terdengar jelas. Minghao segera berlari menuju pintu bangsal. Tangannya sibuk merogoh sakunya, mencari kartu pegawainya.

" _Shit!_ _Please please_ ," tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Kartu pegawainya tak ada disana. Ia semakin panik saat mendengar langkah tenang Jun mendekat. Dalam sepersekian detik, tubuhnya dibalik secara paksa, punggungnya menabrak pintu besi bangsal keras.

Telapak Jun melingkar di lehernya, mencekik Minghao hingga gadis itu terbatuk. Tangan kirinya terangkat, menunjukkan kartu pegawai Minghao yang sudah ia tebak pasti ada di Jun.

"Mati saja kau brengsek!"

Jun semakin mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Minghao. Wajah Minghao memerah, nafasnya kini semakin putus–putus. Jun tertawa di sela kegiatannya menyiksa Minghao.

"Aku suka mendengarmu _cursing_. Kau tampak.. cantik."

 _Cuih!_

 _BRUGHH_

Tubuh Minghao segera terlempar ke tengah bangsal setelah meludah tepat di wajah Jun. Ia mengerang. Pusing hebat langsung melanda kepala mungilnya. Jun melangkah mendekat pada Minghao yang masih tak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Aku baru tau jika dokter dan pasien bisa sama gilanya seperti ini," Jun kembali mencengkram jas putih Minghao yang sudah kusut. Dilemparkannya tubuh Minghao ke dinding. Minghao mengerang hebat. Tulang punggungnya terasa remuk karena terus bertabrakan dengan benda keras.

Jun mendekat. Kakinya terayun, menendang tubuh Minghao kembali ke tengah bangsal. Tubuh Minghao terguling. Gadis itu terbatuk hebat, beberapa tetes darah keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Kini Jun berjongkok, menatap Minghao yang menunduk dan terus terbatuk. Telapaknya mengusap surai Minghao lembut, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kau berdarah? Kemarilah _baby girl_ , biar _daddy_ memelukmu," Jun merentangkan tangannya, membuka ruang bagi Minghao untuk memeluknya. Minghao merangkak perlahan, segera ia menggapai Jun dan memeluknya. Tangisnya berderai, berulang kali ia terisak dan kembali terbatuk.

Jun menepuk punggung Minghao dalam peluknya, tangan kanannya mengusap surai _blonde_ Minghao selembut mungkin.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_. Ssh, nanti wajahmu bengkak," Minghao meremat lengan Jun erat. Isakannya perlahan melemah, meski air mata masih mengalir turun dari pipinya. Jun melepaskan jas putih Minghao, membantu agar gadis itu dapat meraup oksigen dengan mudah.

Bibir tebal Jun mendarat di bibir Minghao, memberikan lumatan kecil disana. Minghao tak membalas, tapi tak juga menolak. Ia tak berani menolak sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia sadar, seberapa besarnya ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah bisa menang dari sosok Jun.

"Jangan membantah lagi, paham _baby_?" Minghao mengangguk lemah. Jun tersenyum, kecupan ringan dihadiahkannya di kening Minghao.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Apaan ini woyyyy, aduh ampun dah:"

.

Ah, makasih banyak yang udah review ehe. Dan seperti yang kita duga, review kalian itu tentang Junhao sebagai main pair.  
Iya emang susah nemuin Junhao sebagai main pair uhuhu  
Padahal kan Jun sebagai seme mukanya bangsat bangsat ena gitu .g

.

Dan sekali lagi maafkan, FF JY pendek pendek ehe. Gabisa nulis panjang panjang:"  
Takut nanti para readers jenuh baca tulisan banyak banyak /halah.

.

 _ **[Next Chap: Last Chapter]  
Warn: Mature Content for next chapter.  
**_.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	3. Chapter 3

_JY present_

 **HanSa Mental Hospital: JunHao Ver.**

.

 **Cast** : JUNHAO!  
 **Other Cast:** Seungcheol! Jisoo! Jihoon! Mingyu! Seungkwan! Lai Kuan Lin!  
 **Rate** : M  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : SVT belongs to Pledis Entertainment, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Three  
Last Chap!**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s)! GenderSwitch! Mature Content! etc.  
Inspired by Joker–Harley Quinn.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 _ **[3 months later]**_

"Yo Minghao!" Minghao menoleh, senyum terukir panjang di bibirnya. Seungkwan berlari mendekat dengan map di tangannya. Gadis itu tampak manis hari ini, dengan rok selutut berwarna peach dan kemeja putih polos.

"Ada apa Kwannie? Map apa itu? Pasien baru?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Ya, pasien tuan Seungcheol. Setelah sekian lama, ada tambahan pasien wanita baru selain si Wonwoo, pasien Mingyu."

Minghao meraih map merah dalam tangan Seungkwan. Sempat ia tersenyum sekilas, map merah ya? Minghao membuka map tersebut, membaca data pasien yang berhasil membuat tuan Seungcheol turun tangan untuk menanganinya.

"Wah, dia cantik!" Minghao berdecak kagum, terkejut melihat profile pasien. Fokus Minghao terpaku pada sosok di foto seukuran 3 x 4. Wajahnya manis dan cantik, surainya hitam panjang, matanya lebar, dengan hidung mancung dan senyum– tunggu, senyum?

"Dia tersenyum saat pemotretan?"

Lagi, Seungkwan mengangguk lucu. "Ya, bahkan ia kemari dengan riasan. Astaga, ia cantik sekali, aku iri. Dan apa kau tau?" Minghao membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, tertarik dengan pasien baru di rumah sakit jiwa HanSa yang satu ini.

"Dia... menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kemari AWW–"

Minghao dan Seungkwan menoleh, menatap pelaku yang baru saja memukul kepala Seungkwan dengan map kuning yang cukup tebal.

"Apa kalian menikmati gosip kalian huh?" Seungkwan dan Minghao meringis. Itu tuan Seungcheol. Di belakangnya, Mingyu terkikik geli melihat wajah kaget kedua gadis itu. Seungkwan meraih map kuning yang disodorkan tuan Seungcheol padanya, dan menggantinya dengan map merah di tangan Minghao.

"Cepat kembali ke pasienmu saja sana, Seungkwan–ssi. Hansol tampaknya baru saja memutuskan kepala tikus di taman," Seungkwan mengumpat sejenak, kemudian undur diri. Minghao meringis ditinggalkan gadis bulat itu.

"Jadi?"

"Ma–maaf tuan, saya akan kembali ke bangsal Jun," Minghao segera menunduk dan berbalik. Buru–buru ia berlari menjauh dari sang atasan dan Mingyu.

"Hahh, untung saja Minghao mau bertahan disini."

"Ya, kau benar tuan. Kukira ia akan undur diri dalam waktu seminggu." Mingyu dan Seungcheol tertawa ringan.

"Sekarang, kau kembali ke pasienmu sana! Wonwoo semakin parah akhir–akhir ini kau tau?"

Mingyu tertunduk salah tingkah di belakang Seungcheol. Sial.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Minghao terpaku di depan bangsal 17–A. Bangsal Jun. Pasiennya selama 3 bulan ini. Pasien yang tak pernah ia perkirakan akan membuatnya bertahan disini, di rumah sakit jiwa HanSa.

Minghao menghembuskan nafasnya. Perlahan, ia mengesekkan kartu pegawainya pada perangkat pengunci bangsal. Bunyi 'TING!' terdengar setelahnya. Minghao menggigit bibirnya, memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk. Di tengah bangsal, Jun sudah duduk dengan santai. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia letakkan diatas meja bangsal. Jun menatap Minghao, sebuah seringai terbit di lengkung bibirnya. Minghao menutup pintu bangsal dengan gerakan lambat.

Jun menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya kini nampak serius. Seringai khasnya yang tadi muncul kini sudah hilang dalam waktu beberapa detik. Minghao melangkah, di dudukannya tubuhnya di kursi seberang Jun.

"Sudah berapa lama, Xu Minghao? 3 bulan?" Jun mendengus di kursinya. Tatapannya tetap melekat pada Minghao yang kini berani menatap manik cokelat _namja_ dihadapannya. Minghao mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jun, yang bahkan tak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Nada itu terlalu tajam untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku kira kau akan mengundurkan diri beberapa bulan lalu."

"Aku sangat berharap seperti itu," Jun menyeringai kembali, tangan kanannya berpindah, menumpu rahang tegasnya di atas meja. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, saling menatap, mendalami satu sama lain. Nafas keduanya menderu, terdengar jelas dalam bangsal sepi itu.

"Kau masih disini."

"Aku mendapat gaji besar, untuk apa aku pergi," Minghao memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat pada jarang pandang Jun. "Dimana lagi yang bisa memberikanu gaji besar, selain disini?"

"Dan aku mendapatkan tangkapan besar huh?" Minghao mendengus, nyaris trtawa mendengar penuturan Jun. Kedua alis Jun bertaut, bertanya mengenai sikap Minghao.

"Jangan terlalu yakin, pasienku."

Lagi, keduanya terdiam. Jun memundurkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi. Helaan nafasnya terdengar. Tatapannya menelisik Minghao, mengusik jiwa gadis itu hingga bagian terdalam.

"Kau masih mau duduk disitu?" Jun merentangkan tangannya, seakan menawarkan pelukan pada Minghao. Minghao berdiri, tungkainya melangkah mendekat pada tubuh Jun. Ditatapnya Jun yang kini posisinya lebih rendah darinya. Minghao menyeringai tipis.

" _Daddy_...," Minghao merengkuh Jun, segera ia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan duduk di pangkuan Jun. Jun mengecup perpotongan leher Minghao berulang, sesekali lidahnya menyapu permukaan kulit yang lebih muda, mengundang sang gadis untuk mendesis pelan.

Minghao mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jun, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di bahu kokoh sang pasien. Jemari Jun turun, meremat bongkahan pantat Minghao. Sedikit ia berikan tepukan kecil disana.

"Kau jadi anak nakal huh, _puddin_?" Minghao menggeleng lucu. Di angkatnya wajahnya, maniknya menatap tepat pada manik kelam Jun.

" _No, I'm not_."

"Lalu? Bisa kau jelaskan gerakan menutup pintu tadi?"

 _Slap!_

"Ngghh _dad_!"

" _Naughty puddin_ ," Jun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Minghao. Dihirupnya wangi Minghao, wangi yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi candunya. Perpaduan antara lemon segar dan strawberry yang manis menyapa hidungnya.

"Apa kau akan menghukumku?" Jun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik Minghao dalam. Seringai kembali mengisi wajah tegasnya. Rona merah terhias di pipi yang lebih muda.

Jun mengusap paha dalam Minghao, mengundang erangan tertahan dari sang gadis. Segera Jun menlumat bibir Minghao dalam, menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Minghao, mengabsen satu per satu gigi sang gadis.

Tangannya bergerak menurunkan celana Minghao. Cukup mudah, mengingat gadisnya itu hanya menggunakan celana kain panjang hingga menutupi pergelangan kakinya. Tanpa melepas lumatannya, Jun mengangkat tubuh Minghao dan membaringkannya di meja bangsal. Lutut Jun terangkat, menekan pusat Minghao cukup keras. Minghao menggelinjang, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat kuat.

" _N–no, please don't do it_ nnghh _dad_ A–ANGHH," Minghao merengek. Terkutuklah vibrator yang bersarang di lubangnya sejak tadi pagi!

Oh, niat awal Minghao hanyalah berangkat lebih pagi untuk menemui _daddy_ nya dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi. Tapi apa daya, _daddy_ nya itu justru memojokkannya dan memakaikannya vibrator telur yang terus bergetar hebat.

"Kau memerintahku _puddin_?" Minghao nyaris menangis saat Jun menarik kakinya sementara lututnya terus mendorong vibrator telur dalam _vagina_ Minghao yang semakin masuk dan menyentuh titiknya terus menerus.

Minghao melengkungkan tubuhnya. Sial, ini terlalu.. mengerikan. Ribuan kupu–kupu seakan berterbangan dalam perut Minghao. Gadis itu kembali merengek. Jun menarik cepat celana dalam hitam Minghao, membiarkan kain itu tergantung di kaki gadis berkebangsaan China itu.

"Oh lihat, siapa yang basah disini?"

" _No! Please please~_ NNGHH!" Minghao mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat merasakan lidah Jun menjilat bibir _vagina_ nya. Beberapa kali daging tak bertulang itu menusuk ke dalam lubang Minghao yang masih terisi vibrator.

"O–oh _daddy daddy_! Mmnhh _c–close_ ," Minghao nyaris menjemput surga duniawi, _well_ sebelum Jun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menarik vibrator telur dalam tubuh Minghao cepat. Gadis itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Sangat dekat dan _daddy_ nya justru menundanya 'datang'.

Jun menarik tubuh Minghao hingga gadis itu jatuh ke lantai. Minghao meringis merasakan dahinya tergores pinggiran meja. Rasa panas dan basah mengalir dari dahinya. Jun berjongkok, diusapnya darah yang mengalir dari dahi Minghao.

"Kau berdarah _puddin_ , apa itu sakit?" Minghao terisak, kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Sial, itu sakit sekali. Bahkan ia merasa lebih baik saat ia dicambuk dengan ikat pinggangnya sendiri daripada harus terbentur seperti itu.

Jun merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi berdarah Minghao lembut. Lengan Minghao terangkat, di kalungkannya lengan kurus itu di leher Jun. Jun melepas kecupannya, ditatapnya manik gadisnya yang dipenuhi kabut.

Jun tersenyum miring, diusapnya rahang Minghao pelan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana dinginnya kulit sang _namja_ menelusuri wajahnya.

" _Keyword_?"

" _Daddy_ u–unghh, _please fuck me_. _Please please, I need your cock now._ "

Jun mengusap wajahnya keatas, terus kebelakang dan membiarkan kemarinya menyisir surai semu hijaunya sendiri. Jun menarik nafasnya dalam, maniknya kini telah menunjukkan sorot berbeda. Sorot betapa ia menginginkan Minghao mendesah dan menjerit untuknya, detik ini juga.

" _You_ ' _re mine_ , Xu Minghao."

" _I'm your baby girl, dad_."

Dan Minghao sadar, sampai kapanpun, atau sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah bisa melawan Jun. Karena selamanya, ia akan terus menjadi seorang _baby girl_ milik Jun. Selamanya.

* * *

–" _Bahkan HanSa tak bisa disebut sebagai rumah sakit jiwa, bodoh! Penjara, disana penjara untuk orang sakit jiwa kelas berat, Hao!"–_

–" _... kecuali segelintir orang yang bahkan aku sendiri khawatir mereka akan tertular kegilaan pasien disini."–_

–" _Yah, sebagian besar disebabkan oleh pasienmu."–_

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** WUW! Kkeutnaseo~ Finally selesai juga ini huhu:"

.

Mian kalau adegan naenanya nanggung atau ga greget, maklum, masih pemula nulis gituan wkwk.  
Nulis bagian itu aja liat FF rating M lain dulu, dipelajari, baru tulis. Nulisnya panas dingin pula, takut ketahuan wkwk.  
Dan seketika jadi merasa berdosa udah nulis rating M:" Gapapalah ya buat pengalaman ehe~

.

 _ **Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak sebelah yaa~ Ada FF P101 season 2 with special kapel,  
**_ _ **Kang Daniel and Ong Sungwoo! A.k.a OngNiel!**_

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


End file.
